Question: Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks at night. Jessica did 29 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Stephanie do than Jessica?
Find the difference between Stephanie's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $47 - 29$ jumping jacks. $47 - 29 = 18$.